Dúvida
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Vinte anos depois do casamento de Mr. Darcy e Elizabeth Bennet, a morte de Miss de Bourgh os leva de volta a Netherfield, onde os herdeiros poderão experimentar o mesmo sentimento que outrora enchera a região.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Quase vinte anos haviam se passado desde o casamento de Mr. Darcy com a atual Mrs. Darcy, mas a grande propriedade de Pemberley continuava a mesma. Seus bosques, sempre cobertos de uma grama brilhante e bem cuidada, agora eram quase que diariamente pisoteadas por cavalos, fossem eles de madeira, numa época, ou reais, mais recentemente. Amanhecia, então o interior da casa estava cinzento e melancólico, acompanhando os sentimentos de seus residentes.

Assim que às nove horas da manhã bateram no relógio, os criados começaram a preparar o acordar de Mr. e Mrs. Darcy, que em pouco tempo estavam reunidos na sala do café da manhã.

- E como está Lady Catherine? – perguntou Mr. Darcy em pouco tempo a uma criada, que era especialmente encarregada dos assuntos pessoais de Miss de Bourgh, tia de Mr. Darcy. A moça, muito jovem, fitou o homem com uma ansiedade característica, que a maioria dos criados tinha quando se dirigia aquele homem.

- Sinto dizer que sua saúde continua a impedir – lhe de se levantar, senhor. Miss. de Bourgh deseja fortemente ver seu sobrinho neto, se seus pais tiverem a generosidade de consentir.

Elizabeth olhou o marido com ar de dúvida, mas suas reflexões imediatamente foram interrompidas pela chegada de um rapaz alto vestido elegantemente. Suas roupas estavam manchadas de terra em algumas partes, o que causou a pergunta de uma criada preocupada:

- Senhor, que sujeira é essa em suas roupas? Acaso caiu no caminho para casa, e o descaso o impediu de trocar – se?

O garoto, sério e compenetrado para seus dezesseis anos, permitiu – se um raro sorriso jovial, sentando – se à mesa.

- Agradeço suas preocupações, mas receio dizer que são, em sua maioria, desnecessárias. Manchei minhas roupas pela manhã, quando me sentei sob uma árvore para ler. E muito embora após essa narração não seja necessária nenhuma outra explicação, vou dizer – lhe que ainda não troquei de roupa, pois continuei nos jardins até Jonathan, o cocheiro, me avisar que meus pais já se encontravam aqui. Anseio em saber notícias de Lady Catherine.

- Ainda está acamada. – Mr. Darcy olhou para o filho, um tom grave nos olhos. – Ela disse que deseja vê – lo com urgência, e temo que não lhe reste muito tempo.

O rapaz franziu a testa, e Elizabeth lhe acariciou a mão sobre a mesa.

- Fique tranquilo e coma. Após o café pode ir visitar sua tia, mandando – lhe nossos melhores desejos.

Os cabelos castanhos do garoto acompanharam seu movimento de cabeça, deixando sua mãe com um calor no coração, sempre característico de mães que amam muito seus filhos. Pouco tempo após sua união a Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth engravidou, causando um rebuliço em torno de como seria o herdeiro da enorme fortuna. Quando o robusto Friedrich nasceu, a alegria foi total, não havendo necessidade de outros filhos. O mesmo, porém, não podia ser dito de sua irmã, Jane Bingley, que tivera a pequena Mary um ano antes. Em busca de um herdeiro, ainda veio ao mundo Lucy. Apenas seis anos antes viera George, o herdeiro final de todas as propriedades dos Bingley.

Quando o silêncio do fim da refeição se instaurou no ambiente, o criado responsável pelos recados adentrou a sala, anunciando:

- Mr. Collins está aqui para vê – lo, Mr. Darcy.

O pai ergueu – se da mesa, mas Friedrich foi mais rápido.

- Creio que seja James, não, Williams?

O criado balançou a cabeça, e Mr. Darcy sentou – se. Há muito começara a confundir – se entre seu nome e o de seu filho, já que o pequeno Friedrich, antigamente tratado por todos por Fredie, crescera, tornando – se aos olhos deles e da sociedade, Mr. Darcy. No fundo, e hesitava admitir isso, sentia orgulho disso. Temera não ter herdeiro algum, e quando o garoto nasceu não pode deixar de agradecer Mrs. Darcy por ele. Garantido quanto ao herdeiro, desistira de ter outros filhos, ao contrário do amigo Bingley, dotado de três belas crianças.

Outrora protegera sua irmã, Georgiana, mas com o tempo até mesmo ela se casara, indo morar numa bela casa em Londres. Tinha dois filhos, e até onde sabia, era íntima e confidente de Friedrich nas raras viagens deles à cidade.

James Collins era o mais velho dos filhos de Charlotte e William Collins, e companheiro frequente de Friedrich em cavalgadas e passeios. Era mais magricela que o jovem Mr. Darcy, e seus cabelos pretos estavam quase sempre amarrados para trás. Tinha os modos educados que herdara do pai, porém a convivência por tantos anos com os Darcy o fizera menos exagerado quanto à generosidade da família. Assim que entrou na sala, visivelmente cansado de uma longa caminhada, disse:

- Friedrich, temo que tenha de me acompanhar ao leito de Miss de Bourgh. O médico veio e ela não tem muito tempo. Meu pai se encontra lá para acalmar – lhe a alma, mas ela deseja vê – lo insistentemente.

O jovem acompanhou o amigo para fora da casa, e quando se viram sozinhos, Mr. Darcy e Mrs. Darcy se entreolharam.

- Creio que seria um bom momento para visitar Neatherfield. – Elizabeth refletiu – Vou escrever para Jane.

- Acha que sua mãe vai nos poupar de uma visita a Longburn? – Mr. Darcy falou secamente, fazendo a mulher sorrir.

- O senhor não muda nunca, Mr. Darcy. Creio que nem em cinquenta anos vai achar minha mãe mais agradável. Infelizmente sabe muito bem que ela não irá evitar – nos se acaso formou. Especialmente porque Fred vai conosco.

Mr. Darcy voltou seu olhar para uma carta enviada recentemente, e Elizabeth lançou um olhar rápido ao piano, interessada.

- Não me desagradará por completo visitar minha família. Mary ainda vive em Neatherfield com Henry. Venho sentindo falta de suas vagas reflexões.

Enquanto os Darcy discutiam a respeito da viagem a Neatherfield, Friedrich e James corriam da direção da casa de Lady Catherine, quase derrapando na entrada. Os dois jovens entraram na casa com um aceno rápido de cabeça aos empregados, e apenas desaceleraram quando a porta do quarto de Lady Catherine apareceu. James parou ao lado, e Friedrich entrou.

As cortinas estavam semi – abertas, trazendo uma penumbra doentia aos contornos escurecidos da cama. Deitada nela recostada em almofadas estava Lady Catherine, uma das mãos segura numa prece por Mr. Collins, que rezava em silêncio. Quando viu o sobrinho – neto, a mulher idosa sorriu fracamente, e com um gesto vago o chamou para perto.

- Meu rapaz. – ela suspirou quando ele se sentou perto dela, o rosto contorcido de mágoa. – Friedrich Darcy.

Com medo de ferir a idosa, o rapaz apertou sua mão gentilmente, com uma dor de perda, sensação poucas vezes experimentada por ele. A mulher piscou longamente e suspirou:

- Queria olhar para você uma última vez, meu querido. Muitas vezes censurei seus pais por não o terem deixado comigo. Tão parecido com seu avô. Fico feliz de não ter ficado com os olhos pretos de sua mãe, e sim com olhos claros da família. Quanto orgulho.

Um sorriso involuntário se formou no rosto do jovem, e a idosa fechou os olhos.

- Tenha o dom da inteligência, Friedrich. É difícil viver se ignorar sua família e posses. Seu amigo James sabe disso, e daqui em diante encarrego o meu caro Mr. Collins para lhe arranjar uma bela e talentosa esposa. Nada melhor para um menino no fim de sua juventude do que um bom romance que termina no casamento.

Um último aperto leve da mão da tia e o rapaz se levantou, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas enquanto a respiração de Lady Catherine se acalmava lentamente, e suas faces se esvaiam da cor rubra que um dia teve. Mr. Collins se levantou, e com as mãos trêmulas, afastou o sobrinho de Lady Catherine de perto dali. Antes de sair do quarto, Friedrich enxugou as lágrimas. E quanto James o encarou, num gesto da amizade mais antiga e profunda, o abraçou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

_Cara Jane,_

_Nas últimas cartas que lhe enviei devo ter mencionado a doença de Lady Catherine, que já estava a sofrer há pelo menos um ano. Hoje pela manhã, infelizmente, ela veio a falecer nos braços de Friedrich. Ele, claro, está completamente infeliz, e tive receio de que viesse a adoecer também. Mr. Darcy insiste que são os nervos, e tomamos a decisão de fazer uma viagem à Netherfield para que Fredie se afaste dessas preocupações._

_Se minhas contas não estiverem erradas se aproxima o décimo quinto aniversário de Lucy, não? Bingley não mencionou seus planos em sua última visita, então gostaria que você me informasse sobre sua decisão de apresentá – la a sociedade um ano antes, assim escolhemos a carruagem que melhor convir. _

_Sinto sua falta enormemente, pois aqui em Pemberly é raro encontrar boas companhias para conversa ou que saibam tocar o piano tão bem quanto nossas irmãs. No resto está tudo bem. Charlotte e eu conversamos bastante, e os filhos dela se dão muito bem com Friedrich. Imagine só, Jane, que dias atrás ela veio insinuar que queria casar sua filha mais nova, Angeline, com Fredie! A pobre criatura tem apenas quatorze anos, mal deu um baile! Mas sempre soubemos como Charlotte era exagerada, então nem dei muita atenção. Falando nisso, Mary já casou – se? Creio que não, ou mamãe já teria escrito em comemoração. _

_Espero suas melhores notícias sobre todos, incluindo o pequeno Georgie. Aguardo ansiosa por suas novidades, e assim que receber a resposta nos prepararemos para partir. _

_Da sua, etc._

_Eliza_

Elizabeth selou a carta e olhou pela janela. Através do vidro pode ver Friedrich sentado na grama, jogando bola com James e seu irmão mais novo, Oliver. Embora sorrisse, ela sabia que ele ainda se sentia mal pela morte de Lady Catherine, sua tia e protetora desde a infância.

O sol entre nuvens iluminou fracamente o gramado, e Friedrich jogou a bola uma última vez para longe, onde Oliver esperava. Ao lado dele, James sorriu:

- Vai mesmo à Netherfield? – perguntou, e Friedrich sorriu um pouco mais animado.

- Vou. Não sei o que esperar, no entanto, há muito não vejo meus primos.

- A dor após a partida de alguém querido é algo comum, creio eu. – Oliver se juntou a eles, pensativo. – Porém temos de aceitar, mesmo contra nossa vontade e expectativa. Tranquilize – se em Netherfield, Fred.

O jovem balançou a cabeça, como se o movimento pudesse espantar os pensamentos ruins de sua mente. Havia três anos que não via os primos, e a falta de tempo ou indolência o compelia a ficar em casa na maioria dos bailes, porém até então não havia sido um problema. Friedrich fora criado em meio aos livros, sempre muito incentivado pelos pais. O contato social o constrangia, e muitas vezes fora tomado por arrogante quando na realidade o que sentia eram os efeitos de uma reclusão prolongada. Seus únicos amigos próximos eram James e Oliver, além de sua tia Georgiana, que vivia em Londres.

Ao entardecer os três garotos voltaram para casa, James contando anedotas para tentar animá – lo. Quando chegaram a casa se despediram, e Friedrich limitou – se a sorrir infeliz e entrar rapidamente. Subiu até seu refúgio, a biblioteca, e encontrou sua mãe debruçada num livro. Quando viu o filho entrar, fechou delicadamente as páginas e o olhou com ternura.

- Sente falta da tua tia. E não pode me enganar, porque olha o vazio de forma lamentável, Fredie.

O rapaz viu – se sem resposta. De fato sentia falta de Lady Catherine, mas achou que parecia normal o suficiente.

- Meus sentimentos são tão facilmente decifráveis, mamãe? Pensei escondê – lós razoavelmente bem.

Sentou – se numa poltrona próxima a Elizabeth e puxou para si uma antologia de poemas.

- Estas linhas são tão absurdas e extremistas em relação ao amor que não tenho sequer vontade de lê – las.

- Não julgue os românticos tão seriamente. – censurou Elizabeth, mas sorrindo ao lembrar – se de como ela mesma não costumava ter paciência com grandes romances impossíveis retratados nos livros. – O casamento se baseia numa conquista romântica.

- Antes de morrer Lady Catherine me disse algo. – confessou Friedrich vagamente. Lizzie arqueou as sobrancelhas, num claro gesto de incredulidade.

- O que? Lembre – se de que sua tia estava em seu leito de morte, portando não tinha completo juízo da situação.

- Disse que delegou o dever de me arranjar uma esposa para o Mr. Collins.

- Sua tia sempre esteve nesses assuntos. Não ligue, pois Mr. Collins tem tanto conhecimento sobre conquista quanto essa prateleira. O casamento sem amor se torna um martírio.

- Talvez eu esteja fadado a isto. Minhas relações sociais com mulheres são terríveis, e prefiro estar num abismo em silêncio a um baile.

Elizabeth franziu o cenho diante de tal afirmação, desacreditando. Olhou para o filho, sempre tão recluso e dedicado às suas leituras, e pensou se não o expuseram pouco a sociedade, tão preocupado com outros assuntos que a vida social se tornara pouco importante. O rapaz começou a ler a antologia, e Elizabeth desejou que Jane a respondesse logo para que pudessem partir para Netherfield. Quem sabe não seria o caso de mandá – la para Lygia. Poderia não ter muito juízo, mas pelo menos tinha a energia necessária para lidar com jovens. Logo em seguida, porém, recordou – se de Wickham, e teve certeza de que Mr. Darcy não iria deixar que seu filho fosse a um ambiente daqueles.

Um pouco mais tranquilizada quanto a Netherfield e as mudanças que estar lá poderiam causar no filho, a mãe voltou à leitura.

* * *

Respondendo Reviews:

**Helo:** Capítulo dois postado, espero que goste! Sim, dessa vez quem irá se apaixonar é Fred, mas a questão é: por quem? Obrigada!


End file.
